Une petite surprise
by Suiyunetarah
Summary: J'ai pas d'inspiration ... :') Ma foi ! C'est juste un cadeau 8) Enjoy.
Rien ne m'appartient blabla.

Navré pour les éventuelles fautes.

Merci ma p'tite LouveNoire pour la correction ! =)

Sephiroth marchait dans les rues désertes depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il restait sur ses gardes.

Il se dirigeait vers une ruelle indiquée par le rapport de mission, dans laquelle se trouverait selon eux une goule dangereuse de type AB2.

Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Il percevait en effet une présence menaçante ... Tout à coup, la goule, qui s'était dissimulée sur le toit, se jeta sur lui, arborant des dents pointues, précipitant sur lui ses Kagunes.

Sephiroth esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière d'une légèreté surprenante malgré les lourdes armes qu'il traînait sur son dos ne servent qu'à lui nuire et d'une rapidité ébouriffante, attrapa l'une de ses armes et trancha les Kagunes de la goule, son poing serré de ne pas utilisé Masamune.

Cette dernière s'étala au sol, hurlant de douleur.

"Attaquer un Elite ... Quelle idée stupide." dit-il, s'avançant lentement vers elle.

La goule se retourna, saignant abondamment, jeta un regard haineux au jeune homme à la longue chevelure argentée.

"Les humains mettent des gamins au combat ... Ils sont complètement fous..."

Sephiroth ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; d'un coup de sabre, il lui trancha la gorge, puis recula, contemplant son œuvre.

Il prit ensuite son PHS puis contacta la personne de laquelle il tenait ses ordres ; le scientifique Hojo.

"Ici Sephiroth. Numéro 137. Mademoiselle Fukue. Goule de type AB2. Supprimée."

Il éteignit l'appareil, le rangea dans la poche de son vêtement, puis essuya le sang de son arme mélancolique avant de rentrer sans se douter qu'une Goule l'épiait dans l'ombre, insaisissable, meurtrier.

En effet.  
Une ombre furtive se dessinait sur les murs ; silencieuse. Comme un fantôme, elle ne faisait pas de bruit et une silhouette élancée était visible. L'ombre s'arrêta un instant, aux aguets, ayant entendu le petit bruissement d'une feuille, et continua sa marche, son instinct en alerte d'une présence dangereuse, celle de Sephiroth.

Un fumet agréable aux yeux de l'ombre se faisait sentir, et la créature ; comme un possédé ; bifurqua à gauche, empruntant une venelle qui tomba sur une petite place qui donnait sur trois ruelles. L'ombre choisit celle du milieu, et sa chasse fut bonne : une proie se tenait devant lui. Une adolescente qui téléphonait à quelqu'un — sûrement une amie.

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur le visage de l'ombre, et à la vitesse de l'éclair ; une tentacule fine et rougeoyante transperça la fille de part-en-part. Le prédateur laissa ses instruments de prédation se rétracter ; puis s'estomper, laissant du liquide kagunaire sur le sol. Il évita soigneusement les sécrétions rosâtres ; collantes et gluantes ; pour se pencher sur sa proie.

« Quelle chance... » Se dit-il à lui-même dans un murmure. Il dévora avec soin l'adolescente ; ne mangeant que les muscles et le cœur ; laissant seulement les organes intacts. Une fois son dîné terminé, il se permit de murmurer :

« La chair était tendre et moelleuse. Une véritable satisfaction pour les papilles. » Sur ces mots, il disparut rapidement, sa silhouette s'estompant dans les ténèbres tel un spectre.

Il était imprévisible, insaisissable et invisible, comme un poltergeist, ou encore un quelconque revenant et fantôme qui hantait le monde. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa chic chemise Versace noire qui était impeccable — sans plis — et s'essuya la bouche ensanglantée par le liquide écarlate de la japonaise, puis tourna

dans une ruelle pour rentrer chez lui, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur Sephiroth.  
Se mettant derrière le muret grognant.

Heureusement, pour celle-ci, un homme tout vêtu de rouge s'approcha de Sephiroth en souriant lui sautant presque dessus la goule, écarquillent les yeux face à la scène qui se produit après; prenant la fuite écœurer

Blanc.

Vide.

Néant.

Qu ...

Heing ... ?

HEING ?!

Le cerveau de Sephiroth venait de court-circuiter.

Qu ... Qu'était-il en train de se passer, là, actuellement ... ?!

Il ne réalisait rien, ne comprenait rien.

Il était juste là, littéralement pétrifié, avec son ami d'enfance en train de l'embrasser.

L'information chemina lentement, très lentement jusqu'au cerveau de Sephiroth qui tremblait.

Genesis. Faire bisou. D'amoureux. A Sephiroth. Monstre

Il le repoussa violemment, l'encastrant quasiment dans le mur d'en face, poussant un hurlement de peur et de panique :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Genesis, tu es stupide ?!" hurla-t-il, paniqué, ayant littéralement perdu son légendaire calme.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!" continua-t-il, hurlant toujours, visiblement effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Il faut pas ! Tu m'entends ?! Il faut pas !

Il montra des bras ses armes, gesticulant :

Moi ! Monstre ! Tuer ! Humain et et et ! Je je je je je je je ..."

Allons bon ! Un simple baiser avait parvenu à le mettre dans un état tel qu'il ne parvenait même pas à formuler des phrases cohérentes avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément.

Il se tut un instant ... avant d'ajouter :

"Et en plus j'me drogue ... Chuis même pas appétissant", dit-il, comme dernier argument pour convaincre Genesis de "passer son chemin".

Celui-ci se mit à rire, faisant se crisper Sephiroth qui tenta de retrouver son calme en frottant son bras, gêné.

"Excuse-moi ... " Murmura t-il dépité.

Genesis s'approcha à nouveau de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue, l'emmenant dans un bâtiment délabré, celui-ci suivant sans mots, étonné de sa réaction.

Contre le mur, Sephiroth haleta subissant un traitement particulier.

Sephiroth se laissa faire, attendant un peu ... Puis commença à y prendre goût, et même à lécher à son tour la langue de l'autre, laissant échapper sans s'en rendre compte quelques bruits assez suggestifs.

Genesis eut un ronronnement amusé suivi d'un gémissement de plaisir prononcé, alors qu'il colla sa bouche à la sienne tout en continuant son petit manège, ses mains glissants avec lenteur sur ses hanches.

Sephiroth aimait bien.

Non.

Il adorait.

Il adorait la douce sensation d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il adorait cette douce chaleur se dégageant des lèvres de l'autre, qui caressaient les siennes, et de sa langue qui, en quelques sortes, dévorait la sienne.  
Ça le changeait pas mal des tortures qu'il subissait, lors de ses entraînements avec Hojo, ou encore des blessures lors de ses combats.

C'était indolore.

Il ne souffrait pas.

Au contraire ça faisait du bien c'est agréable ... Presque autant que ces moments que Sephiroth noyait dans les brumes de la drogue pour oublier l'espace d'un instant.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir de bien être et de plaisir, entourant le maître du feu de ses bras puissants contre lui.

Genesis ferma ses yeux bleus en continuant de lécher la langue de l'autre, le serrant à son tour dans ses bras légèrement tremblants par le plaisir croissant alors qu'il accentua le baiser enivré, remuant doucement son bassin étroit contre le sien.

Ses mains, faisant chuter le trench-coat sombre au sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient là, dans une pièce sombre et miteuse, debout, Sephiroth plaqué contre le mur froid, en train de laisser son rival de toujours, l'embrasser chaudement, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

"N'importe quoi ..." pensa-t-il.

Mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Il débrancha définitivement son cerveau pour l'instant, goûtant au plaisir nouveau et ... très curieux de voir la suite.

Il sursauta soudainement quand il sentit que son pantalon de cuir commençait à se faire absent sur ses cuisses pâles, Genesis ayant un sourire de coin en observant ses diverses réactions délicieuses étaient t'elles, sa langue chaude et humide léchant le ventre plat de Sephiroth après s'être agenouillé face à celui-ci ; et descendant lentement sa langue.

Sephiroth commençait alors à respirer bruyamment, regardant désormais Genesis.

Le voir lui donner des coups de langue, comme ça, de plus en plus bas l'excitait de plus en plus ... augmentant davantage le "problème"

Genesis posa avec ardeur et sans hésitation sa bouche chaude sur son caleçon déformé par son érection, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Sephiroth trembla.

Il étouffa de manière évidente un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlé alors que Genesis eut un grand sourire, tirant son caleçon avec ses dents juste assez pou entrevoir son membre dur ; les joues légèrement rosies.

Sephiroth commença à rosir légèrement à son tour avant de rougir violemment après avoir posé son regard sur Genesis non loin de son membre à découvert, excité.

Genesis se lécha les lèvres face à ce membre qui n'attendait que lui, l'engloutissant sans autres formes de procès.

C'en était trop pour que Sephiroth ne puisse masquer davantage son plaisir ; il laissa malgré lui échapper un long gémissement de plaisir qui sembla terriblement plaire à Genesis qui, maintenant d'une main ferme son membre raide, se mis à le sucer, sa langue s'enroulant autour de son gland rouge avec lenteur.

Sephiroth eut un soubresaut en sentant la langue de l'autre sur son gland humide, laissant échapper un soupir, s'empêchant de remuer ses hanches pour accentuer la pénétration, il haleta, gémissant son nom avec supplice.

Genesis eut un sourire de coin, prenant pitié de lui et enfonçant son membre dans sa bouche, laissant le gland taper le fond de sa gorge, Sephiroth geignant en fermant un œil, l'autre, fixant le jeune homme faiblement, tout son corps tremblant avec délice.

Genesis eut un frêle sourire, lâchant le membre de Sephiroth en un dernier coup de langue, le faisant haleter, prenant sa main et se mettant à lécher ses doigts en un sourire malicieux.

Sephiroth le regarda faire enivrer les joues rouges, se laissant glisser au mur et entrainant Genesis qui, se déshabillant, s'empalant sur le membre dur de Sephiroth en haletant sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de le préparer ou de faire quoique ce soit ; Genesis bougeant en couinant.

Sephiroth se laissa alors emporter par les limbes du plaisir, serrant les hanches de son amant en gémissant doucement, Genesis venant et revenant sur son membre en des vas et viens langoureux, prenant ses lèvres d'assaut, le nourrissant de ces gémissements presque innocents, l'argenté sourit, prenant l'initiative de plaquer Genesis au sol et le pilonner avec ardeur celui-ci jappant la langue tirée, écartant ses cuisses en guidant une main sur son membre pour tenter de se soulager en quelques vas et viens.

Main que Sephiroth vira d'une des siennes, le caressant au même rythme que son bassin, fixant Genesis qui avait fermé ses yeux turquoises sous le plaisir, laissant l'Argenté guider la danse enflammée, ses gémissements une mélodie aux oreilles de Sephiroth qui, en quelques coups, vient en lui dans un gémissement rauque, Genesis se cambrant en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux, sentant la semence chaude en lui par giclée.

Genesis haleta, le corps secoué de spasmes, convulsant sous le plaisir, la main étonnamment fraiche de Sephiroth frottant son dos transpirant pour tenter de calmer sa respiration rêche après s'être retiré soigneusement de son corps lui ayant soutiré un dernier gémissement, souriant bêtement son torse se soulevant rapidement au fil de sa respiration.

Sephiroth murmura après se moment de bonheur aussi brève était-il.

"Idiot ..."

Genesis eut un petit sourire, se redressant contre lui et embrassant ses lèvres suaves en entourant de ses bras sa nuque pour être au plus près.

"Un idiot heureux ..."

un p'tit bout

Sephiroth eut un sourire de coin, dépliant son immense aile dans une explosion de plumes noires, se penchant sur Genesis et embrassant du bout des lèvres les siennes.


End file.
